


The Coming Storm

by DeariesNeverDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other, death eaters returning without voldemort, misplaced vengeance plot, next generation junk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeariesNeverDie/pseuds/DeariesNeverDie
Summary: As the next generation begins their first and second terms at Hogwarts, a new threat brings back some old ideals. Not all of the Death Eaters were caught and some are trying to rekindle the fire of the long ended war. New faces are everywhere and not all can be trusted. Will the kids be alright or will they be caught in the middle like their parents and grandparents before them?
Kudos: 2





	The Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net back in 2013 and haven't really updated it since then. I'm hoping to continue it now but we'll see for certain if I manage it or not. This is in the original format with no editing so be mindful that I was like 18 when I wrote this.

Knockturn Alley, Wizarding London

A cloaked figure makes its way through the lonely streets to wind up at Borgin & Burkes, the shop our old hero had accidentally wound up in at the start of his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The shop seems worn and deserted from the outside but should you enter, you would find a secret meeting of Dark wizards, plotting their rise to power.

"Ever since the Dark Lord was defeated all those years ago, we have had to go in to hiding!" exclaimed Bracaius Flout, the leader of the newly formed Death Eaters. The man was sallow-skinned and large, his head nearly touching the ceiling of the strange shop. Scars crossed his face like jagged rows in a farmer's field. "Many Death Eaters, my father included, were killed in that very battle, trying to put Muggles and Mudbloods back in their place! And how have we repaid their sacrifice? By cowering in the darkest corners of the Wizarding world for fear of imprisonment in Azkaban!"

The congregation roared in anger at how cowardly they had become since the time of Lord Voldemort.

"Well, I say no more of this!" The man shouted. "We shall once again take hold of the Ministry of Magic! We shall force the Muggles in to their place beneath us! The Wizarding world will be ours and no child is going to stand in our way!"

Now the crowd was shouting excitedly. The time for action would soon arrive, and when it did, Bracaius would lead them to victory where as Voldemort had failed.

The cloaked figure left the Dark Magic shop at this time, making his way through the twisted streets before arriving in Diagon Alley. The hood was swept back to reveal a familiar face. Neville Longbottom shook his head.

"Not this again." he sighed. "I had better tell the other Order members."

He Disapparated, opting to tell his findings to the others during the Order meeting the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd be interested in a second chapter or not!


End file.
